Barbra Streisand
For the Smurfs Dance Party routine, see Barbra Streisand (The Smurfs Dance Party). |artist= |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year= 2010 |mode= Solo |dg= (Classic) (Extreme Version) |difficulty= (Classic) (Extreme Version) |effort= (Classic) (Extreme Version) |nogm= 4 (Classic) 3 (Extreme Version) 1 (Mashup) |pc= (Extreme Version) (Remake) (Remade pictogram) |gc= (Classic) (Extreme Version) (Remake) (Beta) |lc= Blue (PS3) |mashup= On all consoles (JD3) |alt= Extreme (On Wii and Xbox only with code) |pictos = 73 (Classic) 63 (Mashup) 66 (Extreme Version) |audio = |perf = |nowc = BarbraStreisand Kelloggs (Extreme Version)https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:Kelloggproof.PNG BarbraStreisandAR (Mashup)}} "Barbra Streisand" by is featured on . The song was also planned to be featured on , but was scrapped for unknown reasons. Appearance of the Dancers Classic 'Original' The dancer is a woman with black, curly hair. She has an orange undershirt with a black vest and a tie with white and magenta stripes. Along with it, she has black shorts, and a white belt and chain around her waist on her shorts. She also has open-toed orange heels. Her outline is purple. Remake In her remake, the coach looks more realistic. The colors are now shown in a lighter color scheme and slightly glow. Her hair is neater and in a dark shade of purple, her tie now has purple stripes instead of magenta stripes, and her shoes are orange instead of fuchsia. Her face is less visible and her outline changes colors depending on the color scheme of the background. It is orange if the color scheme is blue, blue if the color scheme is orange, and a darker purple if the color scheme is pink. When she moves her arms in a circular motion, she creates purple neon circles. When she moves her right arm up and down slowly, her left hand starts to glow orange more and more; when she slaps her left hand, instead, it glows blue. At the beginning of the routine, she appears with a buzzing effect. Barbrastreisand jd3 coach 1.png|Original Barbrastreisand_jdnow coach_1_big.png|Remake Extreme Version The coach is a man with long red hair and a purple mustache. He wears a turquoise head band, an orange sweater with purple and aqua stripes, purple shorts, green socks with a peach stripe and white and red shoes with purple laces. He has a pink outline. Background Classic Original The background is a dark street with lots of cafes and shops. Lots of neon signs light up with the beat of the song. There is also the word "STOP" on the ground with squares close to it, suggesting the dancer is dancing on the road. Remake The background will start pitch black at first. The sides of the road and then a stoplight light up and the dancer appears. The road is now wider. The buildings and road are now completely pitch black, but a glow emits from the buildings. The signs will now flash individually instead of all together and display different words and pictures. The word "STOP" and the squares around it are no longer visible with the rest of the road but will also light up like the signs. Additionally, instead of each part of the street having a blue, orange and purple color scheme respectively, the color scheme is a lighter blue, orange and pink respectively. When the dancer does the move where she pulls her right hand back and then moves it close to her left hand, the background slowly turns pitch black and a glow appears where her left hand is. Extreme It contains silhouettes of a beach with flamingos, colorful palm trees and stripes that glow. It has a very similar appearance to the background from Mr. Saxobeat. Mashup Barbra Streisand has an unlockable Mashup. GM indicates a Gold Move. Dancers *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Idealistic'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Idealistic'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Barbra Streisand '' GM *''Idealistic '' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Think'' *''Venus'' *''Idealistic'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Venus'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Idealistic'' *''Venus'' *''Party Rock Anthem '' *''Pump Up The Volume'' *''Barbra Streisand'' Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Put your hands at your chin as if you are surprised. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Put your right hand on the air while your left hand touches your left leg. Barbrastreisand gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Barbrastreisand gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Barbrastreisand gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Barbrastreisand gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Extreme There are 3 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point up once (right arm) and point left twice (left arm). Kelloggs gm 1.png|All Gold Moves kelloggs gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Put your right hand on the air while your left hand touches your left leg. (Barbra Streisand) Barbrastreisand_gm_2.png|Gold Move File:BarbraS_MashupGm.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups Barbra Streisand ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * ''Barbra Streisand * Beauty And A Beat * Call Me Maybe * Dynamite * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Follow The Leader * Ghostbusters * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Moves Like Jagger * Party Rock Anthem * Prince Ali * Where Have You Been Extreme * Disturbia * It’s You * (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life * Maneater * Super Bass * You’re the First, the Last, My Everything Captions Both versions of Barbra Streisand ''appear in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her/his dance moves: Classic * Clap That Hand * Hips Lock * Just Say No * NYC * Side To Side * Slap It * Watch Out * Wind Up Pony *Windmillhttps://youtu.be/Wq6evrGTUms Extreme * Free Style * Locking * No Straining * Techno Break * Techno Lock * Techno Slide * Techno Twitch Trivia General *''Barbra Streisand is the first song by Duck Sauce in the series. *'' '' is the second song in the series to have been named after a real person (in this case, the singer ), after Rasputin. *'' '' is the second song in the main series to have an Alternate routine, after When I Grow Up. *The song has been shortened by about 47 seconds from the beginning. *'' '' is used in the trailer for .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhOCsTdD0no Classic *In the NTSC cover of , the coach is displayed with longer hair and a completely different color scheme, as her shirt is pink instead of orange, her vest and shorts are fuchsia and purple instead of black, the stripes on her tie are orange instead of fuchsia and her shoes are fuchsia instead of orange. She also wears green leggings. **The longer haircut is also shown in other promotional images, where the coach is in her final color scheme. *A Beta pictogram can be found in the files. *In the preview, a pictogram appears a bit later. *The beginning of the Classic routine has differences between the Xbox 360 and the Wii/PS3 version: on the latter, the background and the coach zoom in fast, but this does not happen on the former. *In , the Classic routine has a glitch: sometimes, the coach disappears and the song turns off immediately. However, the score tracking and all the other elements in the gameplay still work.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiJPkAvSOU8 *A scene from the Classic routine is featured in the 2014 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records. *The Classic coach appears in the teaser for the song "I’ll House You" by Don Diablo featuring Jungle Brothers, along with Wild and Just Dance.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DS9kcomulw *In the remake, two pictograms have -styled arrows in spite of the main model remaining the same. *In some parts of the archives, the code name is misspelled as "Barb'a'''raStreisand".http://prntscr.com/frzhqr **This typo is also present in the preview gameplay for the promotional video for '' (Extreme) and in . *The routine shares a caption with Crazy in Love which is ”Just say no”. Extreme Version *'' '' (Extreme Version) is the first Extreme routine in the series. *'' '' (Extreme Version) is the first routine in the main series that has to be unlocked through a specific code. **The code is in the buttons of the controller of the console and the order of how they are pressed. The pattern is up-up-down-down-left-right-left-right. **This code is also known as the famous , a code used in various Konami games as a way to get extra lives or extra content. It fits, as an Extreme Version is extra content. ***This code can also be entered in the main menu of . ****This is likely left over due to the fact the engine is based off of . *According to justdancegame, the only way to get the code is to purchase any Kellogg s item at Wal-Mart; this has been found to be unnecessary.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KY3C9efQJ-A (see description)''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CFmCsZcnX0 **However, the code name for the routine and files related to it is "Kelloggs". *The coach messes up on '''Gold Move 3' by pointing left once and pointing right twice. Mashup *The first time Venus appears, she gets dramatically slowed down while she performs her last move. Gallery Game Files Barbrasquare.png|''Barbra Streisand'' Barbramashup.png|''Barbra Streisand'' (Mashup) Barbraextremegift.png|''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme) Barbrastreisand_cover_generic.png|''Barbra Streisand'' (Remake) Barbrastreisand cover@2x.jpg| cover Barbrastreisand pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Tex1 512x512 512acd9736efaa94 14.png|Background texture (Mashup) circle03_coach01.png|Coach texture in Mashups tex1_1024x512_0e7ca76ad5aeeb39_14.png|Background (without elements) (Extreme) tex1_1024x512_ea9533373c98c0dc_14.png|Background Elements (Extreme) In-Game Screenshots Barbrastreisand_jd3_menu_wii&ps3.png|'' '' on the menu (Classic - Wii and PS3) Barbrastreisand_jd3_menu_xbox360.png|'' '' on the menu (Classic - Xbox 360) Barbrastreisand_jd3_coachmenu_wii&ps3.png| coach selection screen (Classic - Wii and PS3) Barbrastreisand_jd3_coachmenu_xbox360.png| coach selection screen (Classic - Xbox 360) BarbrastreisandALT_jd3_menu_wii&ps3.png|'' '' on the menu (Extreme Version - Wii and PS3) Kelloggs_jd3_coachmenu_wii.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version - Wii and PS3) BarbrastreisandALT_jd3_coachmenu_xbox360.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version - Xbox 360) Promotional Images barbrastreisand promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 barbrastreisand jd3 promo gameplay (2).jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 JD3_Coach_BarbraStreisand_01.jpg|Promotional coach 1 CgwPYUK.png|Promotional coach 2 Beta Elements The Beta Version.jpg|Beta color scheme barbrastreisand beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Others Backgeound.png|Background (Extreme) Just Dance 3 - Barbra Streisand (EXTREME) - 5 stars_1.gif|Choreography error (Extreme Version) Videos Official Music Video Duck Sauce - Barbra Streisand Official HD Music Video Barbra Streisand (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Barbara Streisand - Gameplay Teaser (US) Barbra Streisand - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Barbara Streisand (Extreme) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' Barbra Streisand - Just Dance 3|Wii graphics Just Dance 3 - Barbra Streisand|Xbox 360 graphics 'Extreme' Just Dance 3 - Barbra Streisand (Extreme Version)|Wii graphics Barbra Streisand (Extreme) - Just Dance 3|Xbox 360 graphics 'Mashup' Just Dance 3 - Barbra Streisand (Mashup)|Wii graphics Barbra Streisand (Mashup) - Just Dance 3|Xbox 360 graphics Extractions Barbra Streisand - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Barbra Streisand (Extreme) - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Barbra Streisand - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Barbra Streisand tr:Barbra Streisand de:Barbra Streisand Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Duck Sauce Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Unlockables Category:Extreme Songs